Thousands of miles
by Cielle Ariadne
Summary: "I hate timezones." He muttered every time he closed his laptop. Leave it to Kuroko Tetsuya to fall in love with someone who lived thousands of miles away.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Hi, Shiori here. I have a new fic everyone and it's based on a fairytail fic I have read. It's title is **Love at first site**by **amehanaa** [link: https: (/) .net (/) s (/) 10489649 (/) 1 (/) ],it's a NaLu fic a very fluffy one at that and I recommend you should read it. Not just this fic but read her other fics as well, I recommend it to those NaLu fans out there.

**Credits** to Ame-chan (Amehanaa) she granted me to write my own version of this fic and I'm very happy she did.

**Beta** by **The Lucky Bell**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei. I don't own anything.

**Prologue**

_"'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight"_

**-A thousand miles (Vanessa Carlton)**

If he could describe his life, he would pretty much say it was mundane. Born as an only child, he was used to do things on his own. Play on his own, draw on his own, read books on his own, pretty much do everything on his own. He was alone but Kuroko Tetsuya never felt lonely. That was what he believed at first.

He always enjoyed the little things in life. Despite his parents rarely being home since they always have work to do, he was not alone since he always have his grandmother with him. He remembered her making him delicious vanilla cake and bought him vanilla milkshake whenever they are alone. Take him to the park and eat ice cream, give him books to read or she would tell him lots of different stories. Tetsuya loved his grandmother dearly. She was the only thing he had.

Because of her he grew up to be a polite, kind and gentle kid. Though with his small presence, people would rarely notice him. If he won't talk, no one would notice him. At first, he felt frustrated that people didn't notice him but as time flies and he got older, he got used to it. However, because of it he didn't have much friends and grew up as an introverted person but he didn't mind that for he had his grandmother. As long as he has her, everything is alright.

But life seemed cruel. When he was 16, his grandmother died due to a terminal disease. Never in his life had he cried so much. He felt so hurt. So heartbroken. For the first time in his life, he felt so lonely. His parents tried to comfort him but when the mourning was over, they left him on his own again. From then on, he shut himself from everyone else and told his parents he wanted to be home schooled. Since then, he never go out and just stayed in his room. He felt so hollow.

On his 17th birthday, his parents gave him a gift. A laptop from his father and a very expensive smartphone from his mother, both of which were useless to him. He didn't want to accept it but his parents insisted on letting him have it and with no choice, he accepted it.

Kuroko didn't touch the laptop for a month since he got it. He only touched the phone since his parents call and text him every now and then to check up on him. Probably making sure if he was still alive. But one day he decided to open the laptop since he thought it would be a waste of money if he didn't used it.

He read the manual first, figuring out what to do since he had no idea and followed the steps. He customized the desktop and chose a random wallpaper before he clicked an icon. It lead him to a browser and there he started to click randomly. At first, he searched about his favorite authors. He was amazed to read more about them and found out he had not read some of their books.

One thing lead to another as Tetsuya found a lot more interesting things. He learned he could buy stuff online, things that are not sold in his city. He learned a lot of information regarding books. And most of all, he found out that he could also talk to other people online.

Days passed and his unused laptop have now been used regularly. After his lessons and his teacher leaves, he would turn on his laptop and click on a url that he had saved on his bookmarks.

There he would start talking to five people whom he had never ever seen but despite that, he felt close to them. But there's one particular person that he always wanted to talk to and every time they chatted, he felt his chest flutter.

"I think you need to sleep, Tetsuya." He read the line that was sent to him.

"I will Akashi-kun. You need to log off as well, you still have classes." He replied.

"I will log off after you do." He said.

"I will log off then. Good night Akashi-kun." Tetsuya didn't want to end their conversation but as he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, he knew he need to sleep.

"Good night Tetsuya. Sweet dreams. I'll talk to you later when you wake up."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Good night again."

"Sleep now! Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Okay, I will. Bye." He smiled as he pressed send and immediately logged out before he closed the window on his desktop. He then shut off his laptop and went into his bed.

The name of the peeson he just talked to is Akashi.

He had never seen him or heard his voice. He completely knew nothing else about him except his name and that he's a thousands of miles away from him. But despite all of that he was the closest person he had ever been with and he made him more happy than any material things his parents gave him.

He looked forward to chatting with him again tomorrow or later, if he taken to account it's already 3 am.

"I hate timezones." He mumbled as drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued**

**End notes: **Please tell me what you think of the fic by reviewing. I accept suggestions too~

_**Love lots,**_

_**Shiori**_


	2. Akashi

**Author Note: **Here's a new chapter~ Since it's valentine's day, I'm updating this fic. **Happy Valentines** everyone. I hope ya'll enjoy your dates (if you have one). XD

**Credits to Ame-chan (**_**amehanaa**_**) **

**Beta by Aokazusei and The lucky bell**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own knb.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Akashi**

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

**\- Set fire to the third bar (Snow Patrol ft. Martha Wainwright)**

My story didn't start with "once upon a time" or "long ago, far away" like a child's fairytale story. No, my story starts with me sitting on my bed, glasses reflecting the light of the computer screen. My eyes focused reading a several comments while a cup of already cold coffee sat idly on my table.

My life was anything but a fairytale. I might not have an evil queen nor was I locked in the tallest part of the castle. There were no villains in my life, nor was I am orphan, but with the amount of attention my parents gave, I might as well be one. Nearly all 24 hours of the day were spent on work, and while I did not lack material things, I did not once feel parental love.

My name is Tetsuya Kuroko, seventeen years of age. I was born on the 31st of January on a snowy night in Tokyo, Japan. I lived in Japan until I was ten years old, which was when my parents had to migrate to London due to work, both successful business tycoons, owning several companies in countless regions over the world. However, overseeing their companies with busy schedules, they paid little heed to me, both busy with meetings and business trips. Their life revolved around their work that I sometimes pondered if they forgot they had a child. If by the rare chance they were home, their attention was directed to either the phone or their laptop, leaving proper conversations out of the question; the longest discussion I held with them regarded my allowance.

Even though I may not have a memory of my parents loving me, my grandmother loved me. Unfortunately, when I was sixteen, she passed away because of cancer. Ever since then, I have felt so hollow and cold, easily slipping into the greater depths of depression and crying whenever I remembered that she's gone. It has gotten severe enough to the point where my parents brought me to a therapist, yet after months of treatment, I still couldn t feel anything.

To drive my attention away from my depression, I decided to read books since whenever I read one, I liked to picture myself in the book. I can feel the excitement. I can feel the thrill. I can feel what it means to be loved and to be in love. Because books, at least, let me feel emotions.

But even I know that they are only temporary relief.

It's been three months since I had my laptop, a birthday gift from my parents. It's been two months since I have used it, and I daresay that there was never a day that I didn't touch my laptop. Whenever my class was done for the day and no interesting books to read, I always end up opening it.

After a month of surfing the internet, I found a particular website that got me really hooked. Before entering the homepage, the website asks you to sign up first, enabling me to create my own account. I chose my first name as my username and just filled out the rest of the form. When it was done, it redirect you to the homepage where you can see what the site was all about, letting you navigate wherever you want. The website contained written works from different genres created by amateur writers. There were many talented people on the site, based on how most of the works were really good; I couldn't help but give them my support. I have no talent in writing, so it made me respects their accomplishments. However, due to my silent nature, I haven't reviewed a single story, only following the fiction and bookmarking the ones I liked to read. Luckily, it also hosted several group chats where some of the writers interacted with their readers to talk about critics and listen to their reviews. And among the group chats, I belong to the chat named '_Kiseki_'. A romaji translation to the japanese kanji "奇跡", meaning _miracle._

I don't know if it was in pure luck or coincidence, or perhaps miracle but the person I really admire on the site was in the same group chat I was on. His username was _Akashi_, and I liked every single work he wrote. Whether it was a drabble, a simple draft, even a short poem, I love it. His works captivated me and before I knew it, I am craved for more. His writing was easy to understand, and the flow is so smooth; his skill was on par with a professional author. I was able to connect to the protagonist in his every work, paralleling their emotion.

I won't deny that I have been stalking him. He was really popular on the site and even gained a lot of readers; if there was a ranking, he would definitely be on top.

Like my usual routine, I checked the group chat, which was already bustling with comments. I just watched them interact, discussing new books and the similar like. It went on for a while before I noticed the green dot on Akashi's avatar, a sign he was online. I check my clock; it was 7 pm. Despite not knowing where he lived, I knew that he didn t usually come on at this time.

Everyone immediately greeted him, to which he returned with a polite "Hi". The people on the chat started conversing with him, while I, again, just watch his replies, filled with politeness and grace. Akashi seemed like a serious type of person, and although he was a popular writer, Akashi was not a snob. He would give advice about writing and even revise other people's work; he was a good person.

"Akashi, do you have a new piece?" one of the random reader asked.

"Yes I do. I just finished posting it," he said. I reread the line again before I immediately change tabs. The homepage took some time to reload before it directed me to the new posts. Eyeing the screen, I immediately spotted Akashi's work and hurriedly opened it.

As expected, it was very good. His sentences were structured in a way that only fluid could describe it, accurately conveying every emotion that the protagonist felt. At the end, my eyes were slightly teary, though that was quickly solved with a quick swipe of my sleeve.

I immediately go back to the group chat and smiled a little when I noted the flood of positive compliments. Some even said they cried at the end, also able to relate and empathize with the story.. Akashi thanked everyone and was grateful that they like it.

"Is there anyone you dedicated that story to, Akashi?" one random user ask.

I waited for Akashi's answer, also curious about his reply. Usually, he always dedicated his work to one of his readers or co-writers in the group, but even I was surprised when I saw his reply. In disbelief, my eyes widened as they scanned the five words repeatedly. Cleaning my glasses nor the repeated attempts to read changed what was on the screen. It made my heart skip in joy.

"I dedicated it to Tetsuya."

I breathed in as my slightly shaking hands started to type a reply.

"Me?" I wrote, brimming with a giddy happiness. It must have been a mistake. He have meant another person with the same name. Possibly someone he knew in real life.

"Of course you, my dear ghost reader." He said.

My cheeks flushed in pink while my chest fluttered at the reply. I didn't mind his nickname of me since it was pretty much true.

"Thank you Akashi-kun," I replied, my heart still flopping in delight.

"You're welcome," I read, a smile impulsively gracing my face.

Our conversation didn t go that much further since I wasn't a very social person, even on the internet. The chat resumed to its previous activity of tackling Akashi with more compliments. Even if it was a short while, I was happy he noticed me. I decide to reread his work again, grinning at the thought that this very work was dedicated to me.

Who knew someone could make me feel this happy.

**To be continued**

* * *

**End notes: **So tell me what you think. You can lend me some suggestions about long distance relationships if you want. It could be on how to keep the love alive. What would you do to not want to fly to the next country to meet your love one. Basically anything. XDD

Anyway thank you for sparing your time on this fic. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.

_**Love lots,**_

_**Shiori**_


	3. Kuroko

**Author's Note: **Here's a new chapter. I hope you'll like it. Teiko arc is coming soon in the anime. Idk if I could handle my feels. XD

**Beta by AokazuSei**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KNB.

**Chapter Two**

**Kuroko**

_"But I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart _

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human"_

**-Human (Christina Perri)**

As I finished rereading his work, I just noticed the red dot on my private messages. I didn't interact with anyone in the site, and aside from Akashi, no one noticed me. A glimmer of hope rushed through me as I thought it might be Akashi who messaged me, though I immediately rejected the idea, not wanting to disappoint myself in case it was someone else.

I took a breath at first before I decided to open my inbox, only for my eyes to widen and my heart thumping in excitement when I saw the name Akashi.

I immediately opened the mail and read his message.

"Before I log off, I hoped you enjoy the story. I also hope that this wouldn't be the last time we talked. Good night, Tetsuya. I hope you have a good day."

Happiness surged through me at the thought of Akashi wanting to talk to me, and the joy grew even more when he too wanted to speak more. I felt so happy that I uncharacteristically rolled on my bed with a grin plastered in my face. I clutched onto my pillow and lied onto my stomach as I started to type my reply, my fingers shaky with excitement.

"I love your story Akashi-kun, and sure, I would love to talk with you more. I'm very happy you dedicated that work to me. Good night as well. Sweet dreams." I swiftly pressed sent and roll on my bed once more. I looked forward to talking with him again. However, it was a wonder why he even noticed me in the first place. Being as well-known as him, he was sure to have several hundred readers and even more ghost readers than just me. It was strange, but I decided to drop the idea for now, planning to ask about it if I saw him online again.

A red blaring 6:00 PM on my alarm clock reminded me that I hadn't eaten since this morning, so I decided to turn off my laptop and went downstairs. As I made my way down, I heard the sound of the door unlocking, footsteps ensued as my parents came in; with the arrival of Friday was the chance that they too would come home.

My mother was the first one to see me and smiled at me. "We're home Tetsuya," she said.

I just nodded and instead of going to the kitchen, I made my way to our living room, the room as well as the house too spacious for my liking. It wasn t ugly interiors or mismatching decor, my parents hired the best designers and architects to construct the house, but our house had lost its original purpose. No matter how lovely it looked, I never considered it home.

"You always turn the lights off Tetsuya. It feels like no one's living here," My father commented as he picked up a remote control, turning on our lights. "Have you eaten dinner?"

I shook my head as an answer.

"Like I said we should have at least bought some food for him. I still have paperwork to do so I can't cook for him, and Maria's out by now," I heard my mother said as I watched her check her phone. My father did as well, placing his phone on his shoulder and tilting his head to the side to pin the device still as he loosed his tie and removed his blazer.

"Go order some food for him. I need to take this call," After a moment of silence, he readjusted the phone into his palm, about to say something else before the person on the other end of his call interrupted. He excused himself and went out of the room. Once again, another Friday left to my own devices, not that it was anything new.

"It's alright mom. Maria made something for me earlier. I'm just going to heat it up," I said softly. I didn't want to waste any of their time, and I knew, they shared the same sentiment.

"Alright, be careful not to hurt yourself," She cautioned, her tone dismissive.

I clenched my fist as I nod and walked towards the kitchen. If she didn t want to cook, I had at least hoped that she would at least offer to heat up the food for me. I looked back at her once again and watched her animatedly called someone, speaking the company s finances and the related like.

Would they someday act like real parents?

I silently walked towards the kitchen and heated the food, Maria, our housekeeper, made for me. My parents hired her to look after me ever since my grandmother passed away. She would cook my meals, wash my clothes, and do the minimal house chores since the cleaners for the house only came twice a month. Our relationship consisted of her checking to see to it if I'm alive, while I rarely spoke to Maria, aside from occasional requests.

When I heard the microwave ding, a sign that the food was heated enough, I opened it and carefully took out the heated food. I don't know what kind she made, but the aroma wafted throughout the kitchen. I took out a plate and a pair of eating utensils before I sat down and ate. Despite being microwaved, the flavor was still potent and delicious.

Maria seemed to now be aware of my small appetite, cooking just enough food for me to stomach. _Did they know about my lack of appetite?_ No, that was a silly question; they probably knew of my appetite just as much as they knew my preferences: nothing.

I finished the food before I stood up and went to the fridge, pouring myself some orange juice. When I was done, I washed the dishes first before I left the kitchen. This was the best I could do to thank Maria for the food she made.

When I reentered the living room, my parents were nowhere in sight, but in their place were some of their belongings, a sign they were really there. I walked upstairs and noticed the door of their room, one adjacent to mine, was open. They were inside, speaking of business nothings like their deals and expansion in Asia.

This was again, nothing new, but it made me wonder. _Was there ever a time they were parents?_ My mind drifted trying to find a distant memory, one where we were family, but that memory was nonexistent. But I can't remember, not past all of the constant calls to unknown people, faceless clients, and empty home. They weren t even trying.

It must have been quite a long while since I stood there for my mom called out.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing there dear?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Nothing, mother." I answered.

"Are you done eating?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just heading to my room."

"I see. Go to bed early then. You have classes tomorrow. Good night," she said as she pulled me and kissed me on the forehead before she walked back inside and closed the door.

I know I'm not a child anymore, but I want them to tuck me in bed or at least have a proper conversation with me. I felt tear cascaded down my cheeks, a lump on my throat as I walked towards my room. I climbed into my bed and curled up as hot tears streak down my cheeks.

_Have they__ ever care__d?_ My tears dried up on my cheeks.

_I missed my grandmother._ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day, feeling more heavy hearted than usual. The clock glared 7:00 AM, meaning that I had been unconscious for nearly twelve hours. I groggily sat up and rubbed my heavy lidded eyes. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slowly, revealing Maria who smiled gently when she saw me.

Maria was a small petite woman around the age of fifty with a gentle personality. Her black hair, now adorned with several white strands, was always tied in a neat bun. I heard from my mother that Maria was Japanese, married to an English man, and was in extreme poverty before we hired her as a housekeeper. Maria was a good person, and I really liked her cooking, but even she couldn't compare to grandmother.

"Young master, it's time for your breakfast," she said in her usual soft tone.

I nodded slowly at her and yawned softy before I answered, "I got it. I'll come down soon."

Maria just nodded and collected all the laundry, previously in my bathroom, before she went out.

I stretched for a while before I got out of bed, putting on my slippers before leaving to the bathroom to refresh myself. When I got down, it was silent as usual, only a soft melody playing from Maria's old radio resonated through the house; my parents allowed her to play her music as she pleased, after hearing how silent it was in the house. It was an act that did not go unnoticed, and I appreciated her efforts.

When entered the living room, I saw Maria taking down the curtains, smiling at me when she saw me.

"I have prepared your breakfast, young master," she said as she folded the curtains before placing it down.

"Thank you Maria." Silently turning away, I was about to go to the kitchen but then I paused, looking back at Maria in a silent question; _where are my parents?_

She seemed to notice my sudden stop, "Is something wrong, young master?"

_S__hould__ I__ ask__?_ But that didn t matter, Maria immediately understood without the trouble of me asking. "They went out early, young master. They said they'll be out for the whole week since they need to go to some business trips. They left your allowance in your room."

I nodded once again. I should be used to this by now, but I felt so childish, to feel jealous of Maria because they spoke with her instead of me. I thanked Maria again before I headed towards the kitchen. I see pity in Maria's eyes; she probably knew what I felt but didn t dare voice it.

Other than the music playing, it was lifeless. Maria made me some eggs and bacon, a cup of hot chocolate, to which I took a sip and let out a content sigh. As I ate, my thoughts drifted, a passing thought of today s schedule, _Akashi_, a slight depressing thought of my parents led me back to the writer.

At the thought of him, a smile curled on my lips. I was reminded of that beautiful piece he made; one he dedicated to me. I would never forget about that.

After I finished my meal, I went back to my room and prepared for my classes, grabbing my notebooks and workbooks before waiting for my teacher in a homemade office. When my teacher arrived, class immediately started, and for the rest of the day, everything went smoothly.

Since today was Saturday, my classes ended at noon, leaving me free for the rest of the day. Maria prepared something for lunch, and I decided to eat it on my room. I sat once again on my bed, putting on my glass as I powered my laptop on. I haven't checked the site since last night, but it was a little exciting; _would Akashi reply?_

After waiting for the homepage to load, my heart raced, a little red dot appearing on my messages. I clicked it open and read Akashi's reply.

"Good morning," he said. I looked at the time he sent it: 10 pm. We re in different time zones, I concluded.

"Good afternoon," I typed and hit send, wondering if he was online. I nibbled on my lunch a little while I wait, but it didn't take long until a subtext below my message indicated that he read it, which also meant that he was online. A response was immediate as I heard a ding.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I did." I answered.

"Did you dream about me?" I blinked as I read his reply. I flushed red as I typed, my pulse undeniably fast. That was so embarrassing, why would he even ask?

"No way! I have a dreamless sleep."

He sent me sad emoji and a reply. "That's too bad. I would love to be in your dreams."

"I don't even know what you looked like." I countered, a smile plastered on my face.

"Well, I could still manifest in different ways. Who knows, it's your dream." I chuckled at his reply.

"You're weird."

"That's new. No one had called me that before."

"Weird."

"Is Tetsuya really your name or just a username?" He asked, the sudden question was very surprising.

"It's my first name." I answered.

"I see. It's very familiar. Are you Japanese?"

"Yes I am. And you?"

"I am as well."

"Wow, you're good at English." It was true; his fictions and messages were flawlessly written.

"English is pretty easy."

"Most of us have a hard time understanding English."

"Well, I went to one of the best schools." He said, based on that, I'm sure that Akashi was some sort of genius.

"Which one?" I asked curiously.

"Rakuzan."

"Oh it's in Kyoto, right? You're from Kyoto?"

"Yes, how about you? Where you from?"

"I'm from London."

"I see. You're very far..." he said, I didn't type for an answer when I still saw him typing. "A nine hour time difference." I could imagine him musing.

"You're right. By the way, you're still in high school, Akashi-kun? I thought you'd be in college. You sound so mature."

"Do I? Let me guess, you're in high school too?"

"Most likely, I'm home schooled," I said.

"I see. For someone from London, you speak Japanese well."

"I was raised in Japan until I moved when I was ten. Plus, I take Japanese lessons." I told him.

"No wonder."

There was a pregnant pause before I started typing. "Why did you dedicate that work to me?"

I contemplated at first before I pressed send. It took a while before he replied, making me slightly anxious.

"It's your name. It's familiar, but at the same time, not."

_What made him think so?_"There's probably a lot of people in Japan with the same name as me."

"That might be it. I apologize if the reason is too random."

"It's alright. I'm still happy Akashi-kun noticed me."

"I'm glad you are. We can be friends if you want."

_Friends_, it's such a foreign word to me. Maybe back in Japan, I had some, but even that was questionable. There was once a time I went to school over here, but nothing worked well. Because I had a hard time communicating in English, I was the center of harassment. Resistance was futile, outnumbered by my oppressors, no one wanted me. My grandmother would always cheer me up, but now she s gone.

So when Akashi asked that from me, I couldn't even describe what I felt, only my tear stained eyes and a warmth in my chest were small expressions of my feelings.

"I'd like that." I replied with a smile.

"That's good."

"Is Akashi your first name or just a username?" I returned the question back at him. Even though we haven t met in person, I could feel him smirk as I waited for his reply.

"Akashi is my last name. My first name's Seijuurou."

"You have a cool name Akashi-kun."

"Do I?"

"Yes, somehow it fits you."

"A lot of people say so," he said. "So now you know my full name, but I haven't gotten yours."

In normal circumstances, I wouldn't give my name to someone I just met, especially online, but something about Akashi made me trust him so easily. My parents would be furious if they found out I m talking to a stranger in the internet, but strangely, I didn t care.

"Tetsuya Kuroko." I answered.

"It's nice to meet you Tetsuya."

"It's nice to meet you Akashi-kun."

A smile crept on my lips as I read those lines. Who knew with such a simple greeting, such simple meeting, my life was slowly changing.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: **Your thoughts? Leave a review if you want. I am accepting suggestions.

**Love lots **

**Shiori**


	4. Generation of Miracles

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this fic. I'm happy that you like it. Thank you for leaving reviews, I appreciate it.

**Beta by AokazuSei**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own knb

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Generation of Miracles**

_"No one is as lucky as us_

_We're not at the end but._

_We have already won"_

**-Where the lines overlap (Paramore)**_  
_

"What? No way! You have a signed copy of that book?" I typed furiously, looking at the attached photo Akashi-kun sent me, an image of my favorite book decorated with a curly signature, a gift from the author himself, a rarity in itself.

For the past few hours, we talked about favorite books and authors. It didn t take long for us to realize that we shared the same preferences and tastes, which was a pleasant surprise. I never had the chance to talk to anyone about my love of books, so talking to Akashi like this made me extremely happy.

"Yes. My aunt gave it to me as a present," I read Akashi's reply; he was obviously boasting, though I didn t mind.

"I want to have a signed copy too. Not just that one but his other works too!" I pouted in utter jealousy.

"Who said this was the only one I had?" I blinked at his reply.

"No! You don't!"

"Yes!" He was practically snickering with pride. "I have all of his works completely signed!"

"Now I'm dying of jealousy."

"There, there, Tetsuya, I'm sure you ll have signed a copy someday." He assured me, _was there a hint of haughtiness with that comment? _Even so, I was still envious.

"I wish I was back in Japan. I bet there are book signing events over there," I sighed.

"Yeah there are. I usually go to one if I have time."

"It must be awesome meeting authors," I mused.

"Based on the ones I ve went to, I ve had a great experience. Though sometimes, it gets too crowded."

The thought of Akashi being stuck in a crowd was humorous to me; _what would he look like?_

"It must be awful. I can't stand crowds. I easily get dizzy and nauseated."

"It's probably because you don't go out much."

"You're right. I rarely go out. " I said truthfully.

"You should go out every now and then, even if it s just for a little while. It would be bad for your health if you're holed up inside your room for too long." I smiled as I read at the reply. He cared. There was a bubbly feeling in my chest, warm even. I ve felt like that ever since we spoke. I was so distracted by his kind words, in a sort of happy daze, that I failed to reply until he sent another message. "Tetsuya?"

"I do go out...sometimes." I weakly argued.

"Oh? Enlighten me then."

"I have a balcony, and we have a garden," That was true. "I read books at the gazebo sometimes."

"But you ve never been to crowded places, am I right?"

"Like I said, crowded places made me feel sick, and my parents won't allow me to go out alone. I'm not complaining though; I prefer being home than going out. How about you? Do you go out a lot?"

"I can't say I go out a lot. Like you, I don't like crowded places. Quiet is one thing I need to be at peace before I write. The times I do go out are to go to school, unlike you." Akashi commented.

"I see. We're pretty much the same then."

"I guess so."

"Though unlike you, I don't have a talent in writing. How long have you been writing?" I asked curiously.

"Eight years ago. I started writing on the site two years ago after I posted a short story. Everyone liked the story and requested for me to write more. I gave in to their request. I found writing as a hobby, so I continued writing up until now. I didn't even realize how long I ve been doing this."

I was glad he continued to write, otherwise, if it weren t for this site, I wouldn t have befriended him.

"I'm glad you do. You have the talent," Kuroko said.

"Thank you." He said.

I waited for a while, wondering if he wanted to say something else, but there was no response. I typed his name again and click sent in attempt to gain his attention. However, there was no reply. There was no indication that he read it either. Did he fall asleep? After all, we had different time zones.

Heaving a sigh, I went back to the homepage and checked if there were any new updates, to my disappointment, there were none, leaving my thoughts free to continue drifting to Akashi. I felt so drawn to him. He was so easy to talk to, the conversation easily flowing with no awkward pauses between the two of us.

I checked the main group chat, scrolling through several new messages. It had been a while since I had opened the chat, but going through them reminded me of the fiction Akashi dedicated to me.

In the group chat, people interacted with each other like before, conversing about random topics. Some had been looking for Akashi, hoping he update soon and wondering where he had been since the previous session.

I smile again, happy that somehow I monopolized Akashi's attention. The messages kept on disappearing as new ones arrived, though I only skimmed. I nearly didn t hear the notification bell, seeing a small red dot above the icon of my private messages.

It was a new message. "Sorry I disappeared for a while. By the way, do you want to join another group chat?" He asked.

I was quite surprised as I read his question. "What group chat?" I asked curiously.

"My friends are curious about you after they heard my dedication to you. They wanted to meet you and kept on pestering me to have you join in the group." I suddenly froze at what I read. I was not a social person, and aside from Akashi, interacting with others seemed impossible. But, I was curious; _what were Akashi s friends like?_

Akashi typed again, "Tetsuya?"

"Sure." I said. "You can add me."

"Good, wait a moment. I'll give you a link," He said before a link appeared in the chat.

"Thank you."

I clicked on the link and was redirected to another website, which required me to register; I inputted the same username and information of my other file. Unlike the other website, I was given the option of using an avatar, to which I chose a dog with blue eyes, the only one that appealed to me the most. As soon as my registration was complete, another tab was opened and redirected me to the said group chat.

As it loaded, I couldn t help but be a little anxious as I stare at my screen. _Generation of Miracles__?_ What a strange group name.

As soon as I opener the group chat a sticker, flashing "Welcome!" was sent by a person named Kise who s avatar was a brown fluffy dog.

"Hi Kurokocchi~ Welcome to the group!"

Even though he wrote less than seven words, I could imagine he would be very clingy in person, which made me even more grateful we were separated by a screen. With all of the emoticons he attached at the end of his sentences, he was probably a lively person.

"Shut up Kise! Ur scaring him," Aomine interrupted, his avatar was a pixelated black dog. I smiled at the very noticeable typo.

"Mine-chin's right. Kise-chin so loud..." This person was named Murasakibara, a lollipopwas his avatar. His name was very long and difficult to say despite mentally repeating it several times. "Anyway, welcome to the group..."

"Akashi, are you sure he's here?" Another person come in with a green frog as his avatar. His name was Midorima.

I didn t say anything yet, I didn t know if I could since interacting in a group was foreign to me.

As I was contemplating a reply, a new tab opened, followed by a ding; it was Akashi. I smiled at his avatar, a red cat. "You should talk. Don't worry, they don't bite."

"I'm not used to it..." I confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I'll back you up," He said. I unconsciously smile. How can this man be so sweet?

"Alright." I replied. I went back to the group chat and started typing.

"Hi," I sent.

"He talks!" Aomine responded.

"Watch your mouth Daiki." I read Akashi's message, smiling as Aomine quickly apologized after.

"Sorry. I'm not used to talking to a lot of people..." I said truthfully.

"How cuuuuuuuuute! ＼（＞A＜）／" Kise said again.

"Akashi has been talking a lot about. Multiple times, in fact." Midorima said.

"Shintarou, I believe you might have bad luck against Sagittarius today," Akashi threatened. "Choose your words wisely."

For some reason, I thoroughly enjoyed watching Akashi interacting with others, but even more so than that, my heart skipped a beat at the thought of Akashi talking about me.

"Akashi-kun's a saguittarius?" I promptly asked.

"Yes I am Tetsuya," I read his answer.

"If Kurokocchi's wondering when Akashicchi's birthday is, it's on December 20th!" Kise announced. I immediately recorded the date on my phone's calendar.

"Aka-chin's birthday is in a month," Murasakibara said.

"You all know I don't celebrate my birthday," Akashi said.

"Yes we do, that's why we throw a party during your birthday since we know you don't celebrate it!" Kise said.

"Do you know each other in real life?" I asked all of a sudden; they seemed so close.

"Yes," came the unison reply.

"We were friends since kindergarten Tetsuya." Well that explains it.

"I see, then, are you all from Kyoto?" I asked.

"No," Midorima replied. "We were from Tokyo before everyone went on their separate ways." So Akashi was originally from Tokyo? He didn't tell me.

"Midorimacchi's right. Right now, we re thousands of miles from each other. We use the Internet to talk." Kise explained.

"It's so troublesome..." Murasakibara finally said something. "...but I wanna talk with everyone."

A unison agreement came from the other four, they must be really good friends.

"So where are you all now?" I asked.

"I'm in New York," Kise said.

"Paris, France," Murasakibara said.

"Tokyo," Aomine said.

"Tokyo," Midorima said.

"Kyoto," Akashi replied.

"Where are you from Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. There was a fuzzy warmth in my chest as I read his nickname of me; this was the first one I have ever had.

"I'm in London," I answered.

Kise sent a crying sticker. "Noooooo, I'm still the one who's the farthest!"

"Murasakibara-kun is the nearest to me," I said.

"You're right Kuro-chin."

"I'm jealous of Atsushi," My heart violently jerked at Akashi's words. Jealous? Him? Why?

"Why?" Flustered, I was lucky I didn t make a typo.

"If I'm that near, I wouldn't waste time and meet Tetsuya as fast as I can," My cheeks became warm, probably dyed with pink, as butterflies did somersaults in my belly; I could practically scream.

"Ah jeez, stop flirting Akashi. It gives me creeps," Aomine said.

"I didn't say anything when you were disgustingly flirting with Ryouta," Akashi said. I blinked. Wait. Did that mean those two are together?

Kise sent another sticker again. It was a dog with red face. "Stop Akashicchi! We were not flirting!"

"I agree with Akashi. It was disgusting," Midorima said.

"Me too~" Murasakibara added. The two continued to protest, denying anything the other three suggested, while I watched them bicker.

As the conversation went on, I became more comfortable talking with them, and my anxiousness drifted away. I found myself being engrossed with the small talks, and smiled at the group s antics. Even though I was someone new, practically a stranger, I felt like I belonged with them, like the long lost piece of an incomplete jigsaw puzzle.

"I have to go guys. I have a photo shoot to attend to," Kise sent another sticker, this time it was a bowing dog. Everyone, including me, bid him goodbye, wishing him to take care.

"I also have to go, I need to prepare dinner," Murasakibara said.

"Akashi, Aomine, it's late for us. We should head to bed!" Midorima said.

"I will, Kise's gone." Aomine said.

"How about you Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"I'll stay up more. I still have something to do," he said.

"Alright. Take care guys. Good night to you all," I said. I watched them one by one, leaving me and Akashi alone. I heard the other tab ding, the previous chat with Akashi, and read his message.

"Such a rowdy bunch aren't they?"

"You knew each other for far too long," I said.

"Yes, we knew each other very well."

"I have a feeling you do. Aren't you going to do something?" I asked.

"I am," he answered.

"You should go finish it quickly so you can sleep."

"I am doing it now."

"But you're still chatting with me."

"Like I said, I'm doing it now. I want to talk to you." I paused as I realized what he meant. Another blush crept on my cheeks. How many times have I blushed today?

"You're weird. Go to sleep." I said. "You'll be tired tomorrow."

"It's already Sunday over here. You mean later."

"Yes, later. Please go sleep. I don't want you to be tired."

"Is Tetsuya concerned with me?'

"Of course, I am. We can always chat later, I might still be awake by then," I said.

There was a pause before I received his reply. "Well, since you insist, I'll just head to bed then." I chuckled as I sensed the disappointed in Akashi's reply.

"Why are you so disappointed?"

"Because Tetsuya doesn't want to talk to me."

"Hey, I didn't say that! I want to talk with you, but I don't want you to be tired tomorrow," I said. "I promise, I'll be on later."

"Alright, fair enough. I'll head to bed then."

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He soon logged off. I sighed as I slumped on my bed. I felt extremely happy, learning about Akashi and his friends; it made me feel like I was getting to know him more.

I look at my digital clock at noticed it was 6 pm, time for dinner. Time flew away so quickly when I spoke with them. It made me eager. I couldn't wait to chat with them again. Especially Akashi.

**To be continued**

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy that. I hope I did-at least-some justice to the charas. Leave your thoughta in the review if you want.

And OMFG I got fudging mad at the extra game. You have no idea how I hate Nash. I hate how he kicked my precious baby like that. And akakuro are at it again, I really love them so much.

That's all for now.

**Love lots,**

**Shiori**


	5. AkaKuro

**Author's Note: HAPPY AKAKUROWEEK2015 **I thought I wouldn't make it but I did xD Sorry for the very late update. I was busy last month due to my finals. I was supposed to write after I was done with finals but I got sick and was not in the mood to write. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter. I personally feel meh for this one. I'm sorry for giving you a shitty chapter. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapters, I appreciate it very much. I hope you still like this one.

**Another beautiful revision by AokazuSei**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**AkaKuro**

_"If I lay here, _

_if I just lay here, _

_would you lie with me and _

_just forget the world?"_

**-Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol)**

As soon as Akashi and the others logged off, I went downstairs to eat dinner. As usual, the dining room was empty, leaving me alone to eat silently, metal clanking against each other to accompany the deafening silence of the room.

_Was it normal to be used to this?_ I didn t want to think of such depressing ideas, so I diverted my thoughts back to Akashi. It was strange, but every time I thought about him, I couldn t help but smile. We just met, and even though I haven t seen him in person, he was already a large part in my heart.

I finished my meal as soon as I could, wanting to take a nap so that I could stay awake later; I didn t want to sleep when I could be talking to Akashi instead. Washing the dishes before heading back to my room, the alarm clock was set to 12 AM, a time I was certain Akashi would be awake.

I climbed onto my bed and settled comfortably before dozing off.

~.~.~.~.~

My alarm clock blared incessantly, forcing me to open my eyes. Rubbing my tired eyes, I groggily stared at the glowing numbers, frowning. I picked up my phone frantically though it took a while to register the red number one, as appose to the twelve I was expecting. I couldn t believe it. _How could I mess up the alarm?_

I hurriedly grabbed for my laptop and powered it on before rushing to the bathroom and washing my face. When I returned, the loading screen was finally done, so I immediately typed in the url and waited once more for it to redirect me.

The five of them were on, teasing each other as always, though it was always enjoyable to watch them. It was amazing to see them playfully joke around, and even with the large distance between them, they shared such a strong bond. I dropped a simple _hi_, and everyone greeted me in return.

There's a flutter in my chest as I saw Akashi replying too.

"I'm surprised Kuro-chin's still up," Murasakibara said.

"I promised Akashi-kun to be up at this time," I replied. "Don't worry, I took a nap earlier."

"You really did keep your promise Tetsuya. I thought you wouldn't be on," Akashi said.

"Of course I do. I want to talk to Akashi-kun. I love talking to you." Before I realized what I wrote, I hit send. I suddenly blushed at the reminder we were in a group chat.

Akashi replied. "Same for me too."

"Ants r crawlin on my screen!" Aomine suddenly said. His usual typos are still on.

"Ants Aomine-kun? Were you eating at your computer?" I asked. It would explain why there are ants on his screen, though that would still be weird.

"Tetsu you idiot. I mean u n Akashi r too sweet!" My eyes widened as I suddenly realized what Aomine meant, my cheeks immediately heated up once more.

"We are not!" I immediately typed.

"Even if Aomine is stupid sometimes, I agree with him. Get a room you two." Midorima said.

"Midorima! U bastard!"

"Daiki, Shintarou, do you want me to fly to Tokyo? Don't tease Tetsuya."

"No! God no! Stay away Akashi!" Aomine protest. It made me laugh a little. Is Akashi that scary? What is he like?

"I think Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are cute together," Kise chimed in. "Kurokocchi must be smaller than Akashicchi!" _This was s__o embarrassing!_

"Lmfao wat if Tetsu s taller dan Akashi? LOLOLOL" Aomine said. "Liek Murasakibara! The giant and the midget!"

"What did you say Daiki?" Akashi replied and yet I somehow managed to feel an ominous aura.

"Mine-chin so mean," Murasakibara said.

"How tall is Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun?" I asked. I suddenly felt curious about their heights.

"Atsushi is 208 cm and I'm 173 cm," Akashi answered.

"I'm definitely not 208 cm!" I typed. Murasakibara-kun was really tall, like a giant! To think that we're at the same age. "My height's a little lower than Akashi-kun."

"How tall r u den Tetsu?"

"I'm 168 cm," I answered honestly, remembering my general checkup in the last month.

"OMG KUROKOCCHI SO CUTE! I WAS RIGHT HE IS SMALLER THAN AKASHI!"

"No need for caps lock Kise!" Midorima responded immediately.

"Akashi's not the shortest anymore! LOLOLOL" Aomine continued to joke.

"I'm really considering going to Tokyo now," Akashi replied.

"Oi! I am joking! Fly to UK instead!"

"That's a good choice too." Akashi's answer made me smile, though it was still embarrassing.

"If Akashi-kun comes here, I'll give him a tour," I said.

"B careful with dat redhead devil Tetsu. DON'T BE ALONE WITH HIM!"

"KUROKOCCHI'S PURITY IS AT RISK!"

"I would appreciate it if you stopped feeding Tetsuya's innocent mind with your dirty thoughts Daiki, Ryouta."

I could only sigh out a laugh; what were they even talking about?

"Scary~" Kise whined again.

"By the way, how tall is everyone?" I changed the topic.

"I'm 189 cm Kurokocchi~".

"I forgot my height," Aomine replied.

"You're 192 cm Aominecchi!" Kise answered instead. "And Midorimacchi's 195!"

"How the hell do you know my height Kise?"

"Secret~~ ^w^"

"Kise you better are not stalking us!" Midorima immediately answered.

As they entered their own conversation, I was left to wonder how they were so tall. "I wouldn't be surprised if you all played basketball."

"We were once the strongest team in Middle School before Kurokocchi!"

"For real?" That was a surprise.

"Yep! We won three consecutive championships in Middle School!"

"The only one who can defeat me is me!" Aomine wrote proudly.

"Don't be so cocky Aomine," Midorima said.

"Shut up four eyes! Your shots r boring~"

"Your form is ugly. Like you!"

I sighed as Aomine and Midorima continued to argue.

"Your achievements are amazing!" I said to break the two up. "So who's your captain?"

"I'm the captain," Akashi said. I blinked. Akashi-kun, the smallest amongst the five, was the captain?

"Amazing," What would Akashi looked like when he leads them?

"Speaking of basketball, I believe Daiki and Shintarou's team is going to participate in Winter Cup," Akashi said.

"Winter Cup?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a basketball tournament for high school. My team's going to play as well."

"Tch, I wouldn't be surprised." Aomine wrote. "ill definitely beat u Akashi!"

"That s assuming that you defeat us Aomine? Don't get your hopes too high," Midorima said.

"Oi oi, you two calm down. No basketball feuds here," Kise said.

"I'll welcome all your challenges. I won't go easy on you," Akashi replied, though he seemed like he was serious.

"You better don't," Aomine replied.

"Fair enough," Midorima said.

"I miss playing basketball!" Kise suddenly popped in. "I want to have one on one with Aominecchi too!"

"What kind of one on one Kise?" If I could see him, there would be without a doubt that Aomine was smirking. Kise s reactions weren t helping the situation either.

"Aominecchi pervert! I meant basketball!"

"We can go many rounds baby~"

"Stop it Aominecchi! It's embarrassing!"

"Ugh you two get a room!" Midorima said.

"I agree!" Murasakibara added.

It was so fun to watch them tease Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. I laughed and completely lost track of time, watching as they kept on chatting as the topic constantly changed.

"Kurokocchi they are bullying me again. Comfort me~"

"Have Daiki comfort you Ryouta. Don't come near Tetsuya," Akashi said.

"No fair Akashicchi! A I wanna hug Kurokocchi!"

"Stop it Kise-kun, you're creeping me out." I typed.

"No not you too Kurokocchi!"

"God I'm glad Kise's in NY I hate hearing him whine."

"Midorimacchi s so mean!" There was a pause before Kise continued. "Speaking of...I wanna hear Kurokocchi's voice!"

My eyes widened at his message, "Why do you want to hear my voice Kise-kun?"

"Oi Tetsu be careful. Kise s a creep."

"It would be interesting to hear Tetsuya's voice," Akashi replied. I wonder how Akashi would sound like.

"I ll agree to do it if everyone else does it too," I typed.

"ANYTHING TO MAKE ME HEAR KUROKOCCHI'S VOICE!"

"I want to hear Kuro-chin's voice too."

"Well if everyone's doing it, I won't mind," Midorima said.

"I would love to hear Tetsuya's voice."

"Alrighty~ let's do this!" Kise typed excitedly. "We can use the voice chat function here, and record our voices before sending it." Kise explained. I didn't even know there was an option.

"Oh yeah, there's that function we never get to use," Akashi said. "If you don't know where it is Tetsuya, you can long press the send button and click voice chat. It will redirected you to a new button." I tested it out and found the said button.

"What are we going to say?" I asked, clicking the button again so I could send a message.

"Name, something about yourself, and something you love." Kise said.

"I see."

"Troublesome."

"Shut it Aominecchi!"

"So let's do this. Everyone, record your voice. Brb!" Kise said, and he fell silent. It seems everyone was doing it as well since the chatbox fell silent.

I looked at the said function and clicked it before the symbol changed, indicating that it was ready to record. I inhaled deeply before I went to get my headphones, which were unused until now. After testing the mic, I went back to the group chat and started recording.

I felt nervous before I start and inhaled deeply. "Hi everyone, my name is Tetsuya Kuroko. I'm 17 years old and I come from London. I love to read books..."

My message trailed on until I stopped the recording. I didn t know what else to say, so I immediately sent it without checking the audio.

The others appeared soon after. I clicked Aomine s, who was the first to finish. There was some strange rustling, coupled with curses as I heard something fall. He did a mic test and that's when I heard a deep voice. "Yo, Aomine Daiki here. The only one who can defeat me is me, and it's obvious I love basketball!"

"Deep voice," I commented.

"Tetsu you sound so boring."

"I'm sorry for being boring Aomine-kun."

"No I disagree with Daiki. Tetsuya has beautiful voice," Akashi suddenly popped in. Was he done with his recording? I want to hear his voice. Before I could type, three voice chats popped it.

I clicked on Kise s and was thoroughly surprised. He sounded calm, not loud and whiny. "I'm Kise Ryouta, and I'm a model. I have special skill in Mineral water tasting, and I can also copy any skill in sports the moment I see it. I like playing basketball, but the one I love the most is Aominecchi!"

"Oi Kise don't say something so embarrassing!" Aomine replied.

"Don't you like my confession Aominechi?"

"Ofc I do but it's embarrassing!"

"Disgusting," Midorima said.

"Get off Midorima! Oha asa freak!"

"I'm not a freak, ganguro!"

"Don't fight, Daiki, Shintarou." Akashi reprimanded them once again.

Instead of responding, I listened to Midorima s next. "Midorima Shinatarou. Cancer. I attend Shutoko high school. My life motto is 'Man proposes God Disposes . And Kuroko, don't forget to bring your lucky item every day."

I chuckled at Midorima's words, I don't know what lucky items he was referring to, but his voice was also deep and levelled. He seemed like a serious person.

The next one I listen to was Murasakibara. For someone who has the height of a giant, he sounded like a needy child. "This is so troublesome...but for Kuro-chin, I'll do this. Murasakibara Atsushi, and I love food~"

It was a brief message, but I didn't mind.

"Everyone's voice sounds good," I typed. But there's one person missing.

"Where's your recording Akashicchi?" Kise asked, saving me the trouble of asking.

"I'm sorry. My microphone is broken. I can't send you an audio." The moment I read his message my heart sunk a little. I was looking forward to hearing his voice.

"It's alright Akashi-kun. I understand." I said.

"Aawww you made Kurokocchi sad."

"I'm really sorry Tetsuya. I really wanted to send you one."

"It's alright."

"Bad Akashi, u made him sad. Tsk." Aomine wrote, almost mockingly bullying Akashi.

"Akashicchi is a meanie."

"Aka-chin meanie! Making Kuro-chin sad!"

"No really, I understand. I'm sure Akashi-kun didn't mean it," I said.

"Don't worry Tetsuya, I'll buy new headphones. I'll send you the audio someday Tetsuya," Akashi said. I smiled at his comment. It wouldn't hurt to wait.

"I'll wait for it then."

"I'm very sleepy now. I'll log off," Murasakibara said.

"Good night Atsushi. Sleep well."

"Me too, I got to go. My sister wanted to have a movie marathon today so I have to go." Kise said. I didn't know he had a sister.

"Goodbye Kise-kun, and enjoy your movie."

"Since everyone's going. I'll log off too. I have to go for lunch." Midorima said.

"I guess me too," Aomine typed next. I didn't question why they are leaving.

"See you tomorrow everyone. Have a nice day," I sent the message.

"So I guess it's you and me then," Akashi said. I felt myself flush again. It had been a while since I talked to him alone, but to be honest, I was looking forward to chats between the two of us.

I heard a ding and noticed that Akashi sent a message on our private chat.

"It's pretty late for you now," Akashi messaged.

"Yes it is, but I promised to stay up with you," I said.

"No need to push yourself, Tetsuya," I smiled at his concern.

"No worries. I slept earlier, that's why I don't feel sleepy."

"Alright."

"It's noon for you right? Have you eaten lunch?"

"I'm about to."

"You're going to leave me alone?" I joked.

"Of course not. Hold on, I'll power up my laptop so I could chat with you downstairs," Akashi said.

"Are you not using a laptop?" I asked.

"No, I am using my desktop. I use my laptop for school, so this would be the first time I ll use it to chat with someone."

"Should I feel special then?" I didn't know what came into me, but I send it to him.

"You are already special to me." I could feel my cheeks warm at his statement. The strange pounding in my cheat seems to grow erratically, and I couldn't compose myself.

"Akashi-kun is special to me too! You're my favorite author."

"Just your favorite author?"

"No!" I instantly replied. "As a friend too. Akashi-kun is a good friend."

I waited for him to say anything, but Akashi didn't reply. Did I offend him? I couldn't help but feel anxious as I wait for his reply.

It came moments after, but I let out a sigh of relief as I read his message. "Sorry, I went downstairs and prepared my lunch."

"It's alright. What do you have for lunch?" I asked.

"Tofu soup," he answered.

"You like tofu soup?"

"Yes, my favorite dish in fact."

"Oh I see." It was nice to find out what Akashi likes.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked me.

"I don't have a particular favorite, but I love food with vanilla in it."

"Do you have a sweet tooth?"

"Not really. I just can't resist vanilla flavored food."

"If you come here to Japan, I'll treat you to a vanilla milkshake at Maji Burger. I think you ll love it."

"That sounds good. I used to love vanilla milkshakes that my grandmother made."

"'Used to?'"

"She passed away So, I won't be able to drink it again."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. She passed away last year." I said.

"Well, at least you have your parents." I grimaced.

"Yeah but...my parents are always busy at work. I'm always alone in our house."

"Don't they have a time for you?"

"No. Their work is their main priority. It s almost like I m nonexistent," Memories of the previous time came up; it really was like I wasn t there.

"Have you told them about your feelings?"

"I never got the chance. It s always been like this ever since I was a kid. I don't even remember them spending time with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No don't be. It's nothing new."

"But something tells me you still care."

Something about Akashi's words struck me. I didn't respond, but the single tear that fell reminded me that I didn t want this. I wanted my parents to treat me differently, like I was their son. I wanted them to feel like my parents, not use a person who took care of someone out of obligation.

"My parents both died when I was young. My mom died with a terminal disease when I was 8 years old, and because my father couldn't handle my mother's death, he overworked himself and died. I was left in the care of a butler whom my parents trust with their life." Akashi sent to me when I didn't reply. I was honestly surprised to hear about his past. I pegged for him as someone who have a perfect life, this was far from what I expected.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you." Akashi answered. I let out a sad smile. _Why __wa__s this person so kind to me?_

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." I meant it.

"I still wish up to this day that my mother didn't die. If she lived my father wouldn't have died either. Our family would still be complete. But there's nothing I could do. I was up to something irreversible. I decided to accept it all and move on with my life. It was hard, but I got used to it."

After I read his reply, I started to compose a reply. I didn't bother to reread it and sent it before I changed my mind. "You were right. I still do care about my parents, and I wish they would notice me more. I want them to treat me like I'm really their child."

"Then why don't you tell them how you feel? They won't know until you tell them."

"Would they listen?"

"They're your parents. Even if they won't, at least you tried. Who knows what could happen."

"I'm a coward."

"If everything goes wrong. I'll be here to cheer you up." Those simple words made me smile, and my heart thumped like crazy. No one had ever made me feel like this. It was amazing how Akashi could easily make me feel happy.

"You're so kind." I replied with trembling fingers.

"Anything for Tetsuya."

I feel my heart beat so fast as the tears streamed down my face. This is bad. I would have never thought that I would feel this emotion, but it was apparent to me now. I was falling for Akashi.

"You sound so cheesy."

"I'm a writer. I'm bound to use clichés."

"You might lose some readers if you become too cheesy."

"I don't care as long as I have you."

"Is this how you get the ladies Akashi-kun?"

"Does it work on you?"

"Who knows? Well then, since you're writer Mr. Akashi, how about making me a short poem?"

"Hmm...I'll do it if you ll do something for me." I chuckled as I wiped my tears.

"Deal. But what would you want me to do?"

"Record your voice and say "Akashi-kun is my favorite person. I love him the most.""

"I'm not gonna say that!"

"Yes you will Tetsuya. You already made the deal. I m already making the poem, there s no backing out."

"Aren't you eating?"

"I'm postponing it so I could hear your love confession." I laughed again.

"Stop that! You're creepier than Kise-kun."

"You still love me right?"

"I don't love you."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Akashi-kun is a creep. Bakashi!"

"Bakashi? That's a weird combination Tetsuya."

"Bakashi~" I could imagine Akashi smiling now. He didn't respond for a while before he sent another message.

"I posted the poem, now do your end of the deal."

"That was fast! I'll check it out."

I went back to the site and checked on the new posted stories. Akashi s was the first one shown, and I immediately opened it up.

The second I read his short poem, my heart beat so fast. It spoke about love and friendship that are miles apart and the longing of the two people. The poem hit me harder than it should have, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering. It was amazing how Akashi could write such an amazing short poem in such little time.

Several people have already voiced their approval with hundreds of hits and likes, and I soon joined, bookmarking it and adding it to my favorites.

I decided to check on the group chat since I was on the site. It was overcrowding with compliments to Akashi again, and I saw him reply.

"Looks like someone hit you hard Akashi-san," one commented.

"It seems so," he replied. My eyes widened. _Who was he talking about?_ I asked myself. But as I asked the question, a voice in the back of my head answered: He meant you!

"Any dedication?" Another one asked.

"It's for Tetsuya."

"Again?"

"Yes."

I heard a ding on my private chat and I saw Akashi sent a message. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." I commented.

"I'm glad."

"Brb I'm gonna do that recording," I said. The process was much faster since I still had my headphones on.

I started recording my voice, repeating the said words. Though, I slightly paused at the last part. I didn t want it to be insensitive, but at the same time, I wasn t ready to let him know that I fell for him.

"Akashi-kun is my most favorite person and I...love him." I clicked send, getting rid of it as soon as possible. As I listened to it, I realized how my voice sounds a little different on the last part. It was almost like a confession.

"I love you too." My heart skipped at his reply. He was probably joking, but my heart couldn't comprehend that and continued to beat hard.

"Whatever."

"I just finished my meal."

"Finally!"

"What's the time for you now?"

"4 am."

"Go to sleep."

"Are you dissing me now after I confessed? How mean."

"As much as I love talking to you, _my love_, you need sleep. Let's talk tomorrow." He said.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep." I pouted as I typed. I would have stayed a little longer, but the drowsiness that was in the back of my mind was starting to make itself known.

"That s good to hear."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Don't forget to dream about me." Akashi said, and I smiled again.

"I won't," I chuckled as I hit sent. "Good night Akashi-kun, have a good day."

"Thank you."

I logged off afterwards and turned off my laptop. I took off my eyeglass and headphones, setting it on the bedside table together beside the laptop.

As I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes, I thought of Akashi, wondering what his voice would sound like before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of him

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: **I think it was kinda rushed (?) Anyway, your thoughts? Please leave a review if you want.

**Love lots,**

**Shiori**


	6. Jealousy

**Author's Note: **I am sorry this is over delayed. i update late again, I know. I am sorry. i just felt like I hit rock bottom when it come to writing. I totally forgot what this chapter was supposed to be about and i just write where my fingers lead to. I'm sorry if this is crap. i'll write better next time.

**Beta by AokazuSei and based on Amehanaa's Love at First site.**

**cover art by Takucchi (did i spell it right? tell me if i didn't)**

**Disclaimer: Knb is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Chapter Five**

**Jealousy**

"We'll make pretend that you and me

Live ever after happily"

**-House of Gold (Twenty one Pilots)**

It was noon the moment I woke up, the digital clock indicating that it was near 1pm. I lied down for a while, squeezing my pillows in a tight hug, not wanting to get up. My body was sluggish, and my eyes felt like they were burning, yet despite the tiredness in my body, I felt elated.

My mind recalled on all of the things that happened last night, or should I say this morning; the poem Akashi made, and the voice message he made me do. It was embarrassing, especially when it sounded like a love confession. True, I do like him, but it hadn't crossed to the point of love nor would I ever plan on confessing to him. I'm happy with the relationship we have, and I don't want to ruin it, even if I have to stay beside him as a friend; I don't mind.

I would have continued lying down for a couple more minutes, but I heard my stomach protest and reminded myself that I still haven't eaten yet. Heaving a sigh, I sat up slowly, did my morning routine before heading downstairs.

Maria greeted me on my way down, worry in her eyes. "Young master, I'm glad you're up. I tried waking you earlier, but you didn't respond. How are you feeling?"

I replied simply. "I'm fine. I just slept late last night."

"Is that so? Are you hungry? I already made lunch for you, young master."

"Thank you Maria. I'm starving," I gave her a small smile, though Maria looked at me as if I grew horns.

"Did something happen, young master?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but you look...happy today." Maria said. Memories of last night suddenly flashed in my mind, making me nod slowly.

"I guess so," I murmured.

Maria smiled at me. "It's nice to see young master smiling. I'll go and serve you lunch now."

I barely comprehend what she had said and just followed her as she led me to the kitchen where the music of her old radio resonated. She arranged my meal in front of me, watching happily as I smelled the sweet aroma.

"It looks delicious," I complimented, tearing a piece of bread before nodding in approval. "It tastes good too."

"Thank you, young master. I'm glad you like it," She walked towards the fridge. "Would you like to have some juice as well?"

"Yes please." Maria nodded and prepared the juice, handing it to me once she was done. And like the usual routine, I thanked her before she excused herself to do the other chores.

I continued eating, but my thoughts were all jumbled from remembering my conversation with Akashi to my parents. Should I try talking to them? Just thinking about the idea was uncomfortable, but nothing would change if I didn't do something, and it wasn't as if I would know what would happen if I didn't try.

My parents wouldn't be home until after their business trip which was the weekend; whether by coincidence or thorough planning, they would be home by my father's birthday. It was still rather uncertain whether he would decide on celebrating his birthday with a party or with a family dinner, but if he chose the latter, then I'll try and talk with them; if they still don't change after I tell them my feelings, then I guess I'm not really important enough.

Or was that all wishful thinking? Even when I told myself that, I didn't know if I could do it.

I sighed before finishing my meal, a little heavy hearted, but all of the bad feelings were chased away once I thought of Akashi. It was amazing how my mood instantly changed. I wondered what we would talk about today.

* * *

After logging on and checking the group chat, I was a little sad to fine Akashi nowhere in sight, though I still dropped a "hi", and everyone greeted me back. I chatted with them for a few minutes before I heard a ding, notifying that I had a private message. I was a little excited, thinking that it might be Akashi, but as soon as I opened it, I was slightly disappointed; it was Kise.

"Hi Kurokocchi," He said, followed with a smiley face.

"Hello Kise-kun." I politely replied.

"In case you are wondering where Akashicchi is, he told me to tell you that has a school project to do, so he might not be on for tonight." The message made me feel sad; why didn't he tell me instead?

"Thank you for informing me Kise-kun." I said.

"It's no problem. Don't worry, knowing Akashicchi, he will try to get online as soon as he could."

"You're right, I'll wait for him until he gets on," I replied still heaving a sigh.

"Don't be sad Kurokocchi. I'll entertain you for the meantime."

"Aren't you busy with Aomine-kun?" I asked. I don't want to be a bother to them.

"The idiot told me he's heading to bed since he got early morning practice tomorrow." I can only imagine Kise pouting as he typed. "And here I thought I could talk to him."

"Don't be sad Kise-kun, I'll keep you company." I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yep! That's a good idea."

"It must have be a pain to keep a long distance relationship," I typed.

"Yes, you are right. It's very painful. I keep on wishing to meet Aominecchi soon."

"When do you plan to see him again?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, probably after I graduate. My parents don't like me traveling far alone," Kise replied. "And a trip to Tokyo would be so expensive."

"I see."

"How about you Kurokocchi?"

"Me? What about me?'

"Do you plan on meeting Akashicchi?" I instantly felt my cheeks heat up at the thought. What would it feel like, meeting Akashi in real life?

"I don't know," Glad that I didn't misspelled since I felt my hand shook a little.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I'm not sure if my parents will let me meet a stranger I met online. But I do want to meet him someday." I answered. I could easily book a flight to Japan, but I doubt my parents would agree.

"I know you two will meet. Akashicchi really likes you." I was surprised by Kise's words. Akashi liking me romantically? As if that could happen. I was probably overthinking about this; Kise probably meant in a friendly sense.

"Like me?'

"Yes! He wouldn't stop talking about you. _His dear ghost reader that kept on intriguing him_."

"I intrigue him?"

"Pretty much. Out of all his readers, you're the only one who doesn't try to talk to him, and you were on the same group chat on that site. Akashicchi is a really observant person you know and he told us that your name is familiar."

"He told me that." I said. "Did Akashi-kun ever stalk me?" I was busy looking at the keyboard that I didn't realized a new private chat popped up. It was only when I hit sent, that I noticed that the message had been sent to the wrong chat box, and to make matters worse, of all people it could have been, it was sent to Akashi! I panicked, trying to find ways to undo the message or delete it, so Akashi couldn't read. But, alas, it was futile. The read sign below the message popped up, and my heart started to beat so fast and my cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the thought of Akashi reading that.

"If I answer yes, would you be creeped out?" What? It made me wonder, but the effects of embarrassment were in full throttle.

"I hope you didn't stalk me before we even met."

"And if I did?"

"No you didn't."

"I wouldn't call it stalking honestly. I just checked you out of mere curiosity at first, but Tetsuya kept intriguing me for some reason. That's why I often checked your profile." My eyes were wide as I stared at his reply. My racing heart wasn't helping me either.

"No way..." I replied.

"It's true. Even if your profile is very bare, I checked it out." I blushed at his words. My fingers trembled slightly as I composed a reply.

"I guess we're even then..." I admitted.

I could make out that he was smiling as he typed. "I figured that you do."

"Of course you will!"

I smiled at his reply. Suddenly, another chat popped up. "Kurokocchi? Still there?" I forgot that I didn't reply to him yet.

"I apologize Kise-kun, something came up." I lied.

"It's alright, don't worry." I felt bad that I had ignored him for a while, though it was unintentional. "Were you talking to Akashicchi?"

I instantly blushed. I'm very glad that Kise couldn't see me now. "I am."

"Don't abandon me Kurokocchi!" The message followed by a crying emoji.

"I won't Kise-kun." I said.

"That's good!" He typed.

I heard another notification and went to check it out. It was Akashi.

"Busy?" he asked.

"Nope. I was just talking to Kise-kun. I'm keeping him company since Aomine-kun's not on," I replied. Akashi didn't reply for a while, so I changed tabs and talked with Kise.

It was entertaining to talk to him, and strangely, I found his presence quite comforting. Kise was really talkative, but surprisingly, I enjoy listening to his random stories; it had gotten to the point that an hour had passed. I was so enthralled in the conversation that I didn't notice the red mark on Akashi's private message.

It was when I heard a notification go off that I noticed and immediately opened the tab. The majority of the messages Akashi sent were asking if I was still there. However the last message caught my eyes, and I could only frown as I read it.

"Have fun talking to Ryouta." It made me feel weird, but it wasn't a good.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. It took a little while before I received a reply.

"No nothing. Go ahead. I'll just go back to doing my school project. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Good night." He said, and immediately after, he logged off. I felt bad. Did I do something wrong? Did I upset him?

He must still be busy, he said so himself, but there was an ugly feeling inside me that I couldn't explain.

I went back to my chat with Kise. "I think I made Akashi-kun upset."

"Why? What happened?" I could feel the concern interlaced with his reply.

"I didn't notice that he was messaging me. I was engrossed with our conversation." I replied.

"Oh my god it's my fault! I'm very sorry Kurokocchi!"

"No need to apologize Kise-kun. It was my fault for not paying attention."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Kurokocchi," Kise said, but I couldn't help it. I upset Akashi, and now he doesn't want to talk to me.

"Geez. For Akashicchi to be jealous like that, that's a first."

"Jealous?"

"He's obviously acting like a jealous boyfriend. Aominecchi acts like that whenever I don't pay him much attention."

"But why? Kise-kun is just my friend."

"Akashicchi can be hard to understand sometimes. Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it if he's online."

"Alright. I'll just be off for now. I'll talk to you later Kise-kun." I typed.

"Okay, bye bye."

I exited the chatting website and went to the reading website. I had hoped that reading several stories on the web would get my mind off of Akashi, but it always wonders back to him. Giving up, I lied down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. What did I do? Why was he upset?

_"He's acting like a jealous boyfriend,"_ But why would he? It's not like he likes me.

I paused. Does Akashi like me? My face suddenly burned at the thought. That can't be right. I'm just a friend to him. Maybe last night's events are making me think of strange things. I just curled up on my bed, staring at the walls before accidentally falling asleep.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when I woke up, and as soon as I did, I opened my laptop and logged in on the reading site. I just read several fictions again, trying to get my mind off Akashi. But not even the dread could go away even after rereading the poem he wrote to me.

Unable to relax, I logged in on the chatting website and decided to make my status offline. I stalked the group chat, and I saw Akashi on. He was openly talking to everyone like nothing happened. I opened our private chat, but he didn't even send me a message. I almost felt like crying.

Is he was mad? There was gnawing feeling inside my chest that I couldn't only describe as hollow.

I decided to type a message, though my fingers fumbling a little. My eyes were suddenly blurry with tears. "If I did something bad, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be mad. Please don't ignore me Akashi-kun." I hesitantly pressed send and waited for his response. "Talk to me."

I waited for about thirty minutes before I saw him read the message. I also waited for his reply which came out shortly after.

"I should be the one apologizing for my childish behavior earlier. I'm sorry Tetsuya. I shouldn't have said that."

"Akashi-kun doesn't need to apologize."

"It was irrational of me to act like that. I was overcome with my jealousy with Ryouta."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. You seemed to prefer talking to him than me."

"No no no!" I instantly replied. "I prefer talking to Akashi-kun. I was just distracted by Kise-kun. I look forward to talking with you every day."

"Same for me too." He said. "Let's just move on and forget about it."

"Agreed." I reply. I really don't want to make a big deal out of it.

"So what are you up to today?" He asked me.

"I found out Akashi-kun is like a jealous boyfriend, and a stalker to boot." I joked.

"Those are interesting findings Tetsuya," I can feel Akashi laughing at me.

"So how's your school project doing? I heard it from Kise-kun."

"A little tiring but I'll live."

"You should finish it instead of chatting."

"It's nighttime here already."

"Then you should sleep early."

"No I won't. I'll be making up with Tetsuya."

"We already made up."

"I want to talk with you more."

I sighed. "Same for me too."

"Stay up with me."

"It's still afternoon here." I informed him.

"Oh right, time zones. How could I forget?"

"You shouldn't forget about it."

"Tetsuya always make me forget about everything."

"Don't make it sound like I'm a drug."

"You are my drug."

"Shut up!" I typed furiously my cheeks felt hot.

"So how's your school project?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I'm halfway through it," he replied.

"Are you going to finish it tonight?" I asked.

"I won't, it's really late. Probably tomorrow."

"Then go to sleep already. You'll sleep in class if you don't."

"I can't sleep yet. I still want to talk to you. I have been horrible to you today."

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you."

"So have you talked to your parents?"

"Not yet, they are not around. I'll probably talk to them this weekend when they come home."

"So you are alone in your house?"

"Not really, Maria's still here but she'll go home in an hour."

"Then would you be alone?"

"Do the bodyguards count?"

"Tetsuya…" His tone almost reprimanding, but I could only smle.

"Aside from the guards near the gate and outside the house. I'm alone in the house."

"Why do you have bodyguards?"

"Security purposes. My parents are afraid I might get kidnapped or something."

"I see. You must be a rich brat."

"I am not a brat." I frowned, no one else have ever called me that.

"I'm just kidding."

"I'm not the one who has a butler." I retorted. "Does he call you bocchama, Akashi-kun?" I added with a smirk.

"I made him call me by my name now. How about you? They probably call you young master?" I pouted a little because it was true, and since Maria and I barely talk, I don't know if she would call me by my first name.

"They do…" I hesitantly reply. "Not like I can do something about it. They are just trying to be formal." I replied.

"I'm just teasing you. No need to be so serious, love." I instantly blush at the nickname.

"Don't call me love!" I immediately hit send. I can feel him smirking at me now.

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing, and people might get the wrong idea"

"Oh c'mon don't be like that, I know you like it"

"No I don't!" I blush intensely. How can he be so embarrassing all the time!

"Alright, I'll drop that nickname, sweetie pie."

"That's even grosser!"

"Babe" he's just teasing me now.

"Stop it!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright alright, I'll stop. But seriously, don't you like those nicknames? What if your lover wants to call you that?"

"Then I'll tell them to stop"

"What do you prefer to be called then?"

"My name would just be fine."

"Your name?"

"Yes."

"I'll settle with Tetsuya then." I felt my heart racing. How could I not when it feels like he's implying we are lovers or something. I immediately shook my head. Akashi couldn't possibly be thinking about something like that. This was all in my head. Akashi was a kind person, and he talks to a lot of people, surely he had done something like this to them before.

I was interrupted with my thoughts when I saw him sent me a message. "What's it like in your place?"

"Peaceful," I answered. "My parents chose to live here in the countryside rather than the city, so it's pretty peaceful here."

"Have you been to the Buckingham Palace?"

"I have once, with my grandmother. I was very young then and we just recently moved in here."

"I see."

"What about you Akashi-kun? What kind of place do you live in?" I asked.

"Same as yours. Though, where we live is not really in the countryside but just a little far from the main city."

"I want to meet you," I suddenly typed and hit send. When I realized what I did, I immediately flushed. Though Akashi's reply made my cheeks feel hotter.

"Same for me too."

"Why do we have to live so far apart?"

"I ask the same thing. But I promise, one day we'll meet in person." I smiled as I saw the reply.

"We better." I chuckled and hit send.

It was another night with Akashi again, and as we continued to talk, I learn more and more things about him. It was a bit frustrating that the friends I have are miles apart from me, but it's better than nothing. I'm happy to have a friend like him. Akashi gave a color to my very dull world, and I will always be truly grateful to him.

"I want to hear your voice" I told him.

"That's right, you haven't heard mine. Don't worry, this weekend, I'll go shopping and buy a headset."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"It's pretty late, go sleep. You have to be early for school tomorrow."

"You're right. I'll go sleep then. Good night Tetsuya."

"Good night. Sweet dreams." I sent to him.

"Thank you. I'll make sure I'll dream of you. Good night." Akashi logged off after that, and I could still feel my heart beating out loud.

**To be continued**

**End Notes:** Tell me what you think. any suggestions is accepted.

**love lots,**

**Shiori**


	7. Tear in my heart

**Author's Note: **Eyyy everyone, here's a new chapter. I hope you'll like this as much as I did. Enjoy!

**Credits: **To **amehanaa** for her wonderful fic that made me want to make this fic.

**Beta by AokazuSei**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Tear in my hear**

"My heart is my armor.

She's the tear my heart.

She's a carver.

She's a butcher with a smile

Caught me farther

Than I've ever been."

**-Tear in my heart (Twenty one Pilots)**

"I hate this show." Credits rolled down the screen as I sent the message. Two days ago, Akashi introduced me to a popular American TV series adaption, and we both agreed to stream it at the same time. But so far, it did nothing but make me sad and angry; not that I truly hated the series, but all of the characters I liked died! I'm still bitter about that. "But at the same time, I love it," I added.

"I knew you would feel that way. You easily get attached," Akashi replied to me. "But I feel the same way."

"That rotten king, I would have killed him if I could," I typed, getting slightly carried away.

"There there, don't worry he'll die soon."

"Don't tell me spoilers!" I pouted. I had no idea where the plot would turn out, but I hate knowing spoilers. I wouldn't be surprised if Akashi was smirking; I still haven't finished the series, but he already did.

"Alright, I will not do it again, my love."

"Enough with that nickname!" I could feel my cheeks getting warm again. "It's embarrassing."

"Are you blushing?"

"Oh my god, stop!"

"Alright alright." He was probably laughing at me. "By the way, do you want a copy of the next season? I have extra dvds, and I could send them to you if you want," Akashi said.

"Why did you have extras?" I asked suspiciously.

"I didn't realize I bought two copies of the same thing. I haven't even opened them."

"That's too much Akashi-kun. I can just buy it from you."

"No, I'm going to give it to you, but I'll need your address first."

"I have a feeling I don't have much say in this," I wrote, heaving a sigh.

"Yeah, you don't. Pm me your address, I'll send it you."

"At least let me pay for the shipping fee."

"No can do. It's my gift, I'll pay for it," Akashi said stubbornly.

"You really won't let me?"

"Nope."

"Fine." I pouted. "Here's my address: 221B Baker Street, London NW1 6XE, United Kingdom." I smirked as I waited his reply.

"Well played, my love, but that's Sherlock Holmes' address not yours."

"How did you know?" I chuckled.

"I am familiar with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's works," Akashi replied.

"I didn't know you are into mysteries, Akashi-kun," I said.

"I enjoy books no matter what genre they are, Tetsuya."

"That's very like you, Akashi-kun," I replied. "Here's my real address…" there's a small smile on my lips as I finally sent him my real address.

We continued our talk about the series, spoiler free-even if I wanted to know, Akashi wouldn't want to ruin the good parts-though it took some time before our conversation died down. I decided to order the rest of the novels to read after I finished the TV adaptation.

"By the way, what time is your family dinner today? You mentioned it was your father's birthday."

I took a deep breath. I'll have to talk to my parents tonight, and I was anything but excited. "Yeah, it'll be at 6:00 pm in my time."

"That's an hour from now. I'll probably be asleep by that time," Akashi said.

"What time are you going to be on tomorrow?"

"I have basketball practice tomorrow morning, probably by noon," Akashi answered.

"I'm asleep by that time," I responded.

"Don't worry, we can talk when you're on."

"I'll be on by 8:00 am or so."

"That's 4:00 pm for me."

"The time difference sometimes pisses me off."

"Then come to Kyoto."

"How I wish I could." I really meant it.

"I know you could."

"I don't want to worry my parents."

"You're such a kind son."

"Don't worry. We'll meet someday."

"I hope so too," I sighed. When will this _'someday'_ happen? I want to meet Akashi so badly, and if given the chance to go to Japan, I definitely would.

"By the way, I'm going out to the mall tomorrow. I'll buy a headphone if I find one."

"What were you using earlier while we were watching?"

"My computer's speaker," he answered.

"Does that mean that I'll get to hear your voice?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes you will." I couldn't stop grinning at his reply. Who wouldn't be excited? I'll finally get to hear Akashi's voice.

"I can't wait," I replied. I heard a knock on my door, and Maria came in.

"Young master, your parents are home. They told me to prepare you for the dinner."

"I can go change by myself Maria. Tell them I'll be down soon."

"Yes, your master. I'll tell them," She bowed before she closed the room while I returned to my laptop. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, but I have to go offline early and prepare for the dinner. Guess I'll have to talk to you tomorrow."

"No need to be sorry, Tetsuya, we'll talk tomorrow then. Do you have a gift for your father?"

"I have, though I wonder if he'll like it. It's just a watch." I'm a little worried about my gift. I bought a watch online as a gift for my father, one from a brand he loved and didn't own yet. It was a bit hard sneaking into my parents' bedroom, but with Maria's help, I was able to get in and buy it.

"Well you chose it for him, so I think he'll like it." I smiled at Akashi's reply. He always knew how to cheer me up.

"But I bought it with his money."

"Don't think about it."

I sighed. I wanted to talk with him more, but it's starting to get really late for him now. "I have to go now, Akashi-kun."

"Alright… I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said.

"Good night to you Akashi-kun and sweet dreams."

"Thank you. I'll be off now. Talk to you later."

I bid Akashi goodbye one last time before I exit the browser and turn off my laptop. I stood up to my seat and head to my closet to take out a suit my parents prepared for me.

* * *

I felt a little anxious as we rode the car towards the restaurant, though I was glad that my father decided to have a family dinner rather than the usual business gatherings.

When we arrived at the restaurant, it was unnerving to see eyes staring at us as we entered. They were mostly looking at my parents, after all they are an influential couple, but it didn't help my nervousness. I hate it when people stare at me. I hate it when I heard their hushed whispers. It always made me wonder if they were gossiping about my parents or…me, even. It was pretty rare for me to go out. There was only one time I appeared on the newspaper, and I was glad that the press wasn't able to write much, and the photo they had was blurry and years old. I prefer to be unnoticed, and that's why it made me worried about people seeing me. Did my parents know I was uncomfortable? I mused.

Luckily, we were seated inside a private room, though it wasn't as if my parents minded the attention.

"Finally at peace." My mother relaxed, ordering wine from a nearby waiter.

"It's a nice change." My father took a sip of his wine, while I watched the two. My throat suddenly felt parched, and the water wasn't very helpful.

"Yes it is. When was the last time we had a dinner like this?"

"I can hardly remember."

"How was the deal you made yesterday? I hope it turned out as well as you'd promised."

"It took a while for me to convince them, but other than that, it went well."

They were talking about business again as if I wasn't there. How I wished I could have just returned back home and talk with Akashi; at least someone would want me there. I attempted to grab the menu, seeing what to order.

"No need for the menu dear, we already have our orders set. They'll arrive in a few minutes," My mother stated, and I could only nod in silence.

"So how are your classes going?" My father asked.

"They're good. I'm not failing." Why bother asking me when they could just talk to my teachers?

"We know. In a few years, you'll go to a four-year college. We plan to send you to a prestigious university here in London, so you better get high grades. And of course you will take business management since you're our heir."

My heart sank at the thought, but my feelings were so conflicted. I don't like managing business, and it wasn't what I want to do as a career. But there was nothing I wanted to pursue either. I just wanted to nod in agreement, to avoid disappointing them. However, Akashi's words repeated in the back of my head. _Tell them what you'll feel. They won't know until you tell them._

I don't know what to do. If only Akashi were here with me.

"What if I say no?" I asked in a low voice.

"Did you say something?" My mother asked.

"I…I don't like doing business…" I murmured, looking down at my trembling hands before I clenched them tightly. "It's not for me."

"You do realize you are our only child, our only heir." My father said firmly. My chest pounded painfully. I was nothing but someone whom they'll lump their riches after they die.

"Am I really?"

"What are you talking about?" My mother asked as her perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"You say I'm your child, but why don't I feel like I am one?"

"Tetsuya, don't say that."

"Why? It's true. I don't feel like I am your son. You were never there for me," I looked down. "It made me wonder if you even care about me."

"Tetsuya, no, we care deeply for you. You are our only son." My mother said as she stood up and crouched down near me. She held my hand and looked me in the eye. "Have you always felt like that?" She asked me.

I nodded in an answer. "Your business is far more important to you than me."

"Tetsuya, we're doing it for you, so you would have a good life."

"I don't need it. I want you. I want my parents…" My voice cracked as the tears started to fall.

"Don't cry." She said softly and wiped the tears in my eyes. "We'll talk about this when we get home okay? Don't cry."

"All we ever wanted was for you to be happy. We didn't know we were neglecting you this much. We're deeply sorry," My father said solemnly.

"C'mon don't cry it's your father's birthday. I'll promise we'll talk to you when we get home."

I nodded in agreement and wiped my tears. It took a few minutes for me to calm down, but after that, my mother then called the waiter to serve our dinner.

* * *

The talk I had with my parents wasn't how I imagined it to be. They listened to me and apologized, saying they got too busy with their work and didn't intend to neglect me. They promised to never do it again, and instead, spend more time with me.

I was so happy that I started crying again. My mother smiled and cradled me in her arms, my father ruffled my hair with a fond expression, and for the first time that night, I slept in my parent's bedroom.

The next day, I found myself alone in a bed that was bigger than my own. It wasn't until a moment later that I remembered last night, and I immediately rushed out of bed, looking for Maria. Fear surged inside me as I thought that it was all just a dream. As I got near the kitchen, I noticed there were people talking, and I slowly walked inside to see my parents and Maria talking. My mother was cooking as she spoke to Maria, while my father sat, drinking a cup of coffee with a newspaper in hand. The sight looked so surreal that I could barely believe they were my parents.

My father was the one who noticed me first and smiled at me.

"Tetsuya, good morning," he greeted. My mother and Maria looked at my way and smiled.

"Good morning, young master," Maria greeted.

"Good morning Tetsuya," My mother beamed as well. "I'm cooking breakfast for today. Do you like eggs and bacon?"

I stared at her and just nodded. It felt a little strange. I was so used to eating all alone with the pre-cooked meals Maria made for me. Listening to the soft sound of Maria's radio so I won't drown in silence.

"Sit beside me, son." My father patted the seat beside him. I obediently followed and sat down while Maria served me my milk. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes I did," I answered.

"You might be wondering why we're still here," He said as he put his newspaper down. "We adjusted our schedules, so we have more time to spend as a family. That means, no phone calls, no talking about business, just some family time."

"After last night, we realized that we were bad parents to you. We were too hooked up with work that we lost sight of what's important." My mother added as she placed a plate of food in front of me.

"You're the most important person in our life Tetsuya, and we're truly sorry that we made you feel alone." As I hear those words I feel like crying again. I stood up and hugged my mother tight.

"No need to be sorry. It's my fault for not speaking my mind…" I said.

"Alright. Enough with the drama." My father bellowed a laugh. "Let's try your mother's cooking and see if it's good."

"Hey! I'm a good cook. I just haven't cooked in a while," My mother refuted before taking a seat. I couldn't help but feel sentimental as I watched. We were acting like a real family, just like what I wanted. I never thought this would be possible.

I smiled to myself. It was all because of Akashi. He had given me courage to talk it out with them. I couldn't wait to talk to him.

"It's pretty edible." My father announced as he took a bite.

"It's good. Tell him that Tetsuya."

"I'll have to try it first, mother," I said as I took a bite. Though the eggs lacked a little salt, it was the best eggs I have tasted. "It's good."

"Like I said, it's good," My mother said smugly. "By the way, dear, what time is it?"

There was a wall clock in the kitchen and frown a little as I looked at my mother. I was about to inform her when my father answered.

"It's quarter to eight," My father answered, though him looking down brought my attention. I frowned in confusion until I recognized the wristwatch he wore, and my eyes widened at the gift that I bought for him.

"It's the-"

"It's beautiful, son," My father said and ruffled my hair.

"We found it in your coat's pocket."

"That must have cost you quite a lot."

"It's from all the allowances you gave me, so it's technically your money."

"It's still your gift. Thank you. I'll always wear this."

I smiled at him, feeling extremely happy. It was all thanks to Akashi.

"C'mon let's all eat, our food's getting cold," My mother playfully nudged me.

We spent our time eating our breakfast together, and I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

The rest of the morning went swiftly. They promised to spend their free time with me. Knowing that they had a busy schedule, the thought made me happy, and while the change was small, it was definitely better than nothing.

It was around noon that I was able to go online; my parents had something important to discuss regarding business, but they promise me that we'll spend dinner together. There was just so much I wanted to tell Akashi, everything that happened and thanks for all of his encouraging words.

As soon as I logged into the chatting website, I saw Akashi talking to others. I'm glad that he was online.

"Good evening everyone," I greeted.

"Kurokocchi! Where have you been?" Kise replied.

"Hey Tetsu!" Aomine asked.

"Kuro-chin!"

"It's nice to see you Kuroko."

"Aw Midorimacchi's being tsundere again. He misses you Kurokocchi."

"Don't give people the wrong impression Kise!" Midorima replied. I just chuckled as I saw them bicker again.

"It's alright. No need to worry about me, I'm good." I sent a reply.

I suddenly heard a notification gone off so I went to check on my private message. I saw Akashi had messaged me with something, and I opened to check it out.

"Did something happen?" he asked me.

"How did you know?"

"Just guessing, plus you were not on earlier."

"I'm sorry, were you waiting for me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Of course I was." He replied.

"I talked to my parents last night…" I said.

"And?"

"It surprisingly went well. This morning we ate breakfast together and talked more."

"That's good."

"It's all thanks to Akashi-kun. You gave me the courage to talk to them."

"I did nothing Tetsuya. You were the one that talked to them."

"Still, it was all because of you. Thank you."

"If you insist, you are always welcome," Akashi said. "By the way, I bought new headphones."

My eyes instantly widened when I read his message. "Really?"

"We could try it out if you want. It has a working microphone as well."

"But how?"

"I'll call you." He replied. My heart suddenly raced at the thought of Akashi calling. "Do you have a Skype programmed in your computer?" Akashi asked.

"Hold on, I'll check," I said as he minimized the tabs and looked at the downloaded programs on my computer. I saw one labeled Skype, so I clicked it and waited for it to load. I changed windows and chat Akashi. "I think I have it, but I have no account."

"Alright. Can you make an account? It won't take long."

"Sure, give me a sec." It took a while to sign up an account, but after filling up everything, I chose tetsuya131 as my username before immediately logging on to the Skype.

"What's your username?" I asked Akashi.

"theredemperor," he answered and chuckled at the name.

"Really?"

"Really. Don't tell me you're laughing at me like those four."

"Oh, they have skype as well?"

"Yes, we use the video chat feature sometimes."

"Video chat?"

"Yes. Don't worry, we won't use it if you are not ready."

"Alright." I looked for Akashi's username on the search tab and immediately found him. I smiled as I saw his profile picture; it was a basketball.

"Hey," I sent him as a message.

"Hi," he replied. "I'll call you, is that alright? Turn on your microphone, so I can hear your voice."

"Okay." I answered and followed his instructions. I felt a little nervous as I waited for the call. When I heard it ring, I gulped as I clicked the answer, feeling my fingers shake as I clicked it.

I heard rustling sounds first and a couple of breaths, and my heart raced fast as I thought it came from Akashi. It assured me that he really was real, that he existed.

Then I suddenly felt everything stopped, and my heart beat louder than it had ever before as I heard a silky voice on my headphones. "Good evening Tetsuya." If I was standing up, I would have fallen down as my knees turn weak from his voice.

**To be continued**

**End Notes:** Cliffy I know ;) tune in for the next one. Reviews are highly appreciated. Tell me what you think.

**love lots,**

**Shiori**


	8. His Voice

**Author's Note: **It's been a looooooong time. I know. XD Sorry I have been really busy with life and I have no time to write but finally! I have finished this chapter that has been long overdue. I'm not going to make this long but enjoy~

**Beta by AokazuSei**

**Special credits to Amehanaa **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**His Voice**

The thing about talking is that there's no way to take it back, or change how you say it if you change your mind. It's even worse since I was an introvert in nature. Socializing is not what I do and, generally speaking, not something I was good at either. I could barely keep a conversation going, and with how blunt my answers are, most people that talk to me would become offended and walk out. I dislike lies, and stoking another person's ego was tiring and unnecessary.

Which is why, it came as a surprise to how easily I talked with Akashi.

His voice was, frankly, very attractive. It made my heart flutter and sent butterflies rampaging in my chest. It made me like him even more than I could have imagined; if we were to meet in person, there'd be no doubt that I'll love him even more.

"I can't wait to watch the next season with you," He said softly. For the past few hours, we talked about a series that we've watched and recent things that happened in the past week.

"Yeah, I can't wait as well," I replied.

"The delivery guy said that my package might arrive in your place next week."

"You could have at least let me pay for the shipping." Akashi had paid for everything.

"It's my present. Besides, I added some gifts in it."

"Gifts? You shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it, Tetsuya. I did this of my own accord. It'll make me happy if you accept them."

"What did you send me?"

"You'll know when you see it."

That was hardly fair. "I want to give you something in return too."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to," I pouted.

"If you insist, it's not like I can stop you."

"Alright, but I would need your address," I said.

"I'll just pm it to you." I heard him typing on the other line before I saw a message on the screen. It was Akashi's address. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yes I did." I answered as I copied the address in a notepad which I kept on my table.

"Are you writing it down?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"I heard some papers shuffling," he said.

"It's not that loud."

"I know," His voice told me that he was smiling, which made me think of wanting to see Akashi, but I don't think I'm ready for him to see me. What if he found me ugly and stopped chatting with me? Maybe he'd be greatly disappointed once he sees me? I know these are all pointless questions, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm currently checking the chat on the writing website, but strangely, there's almost no one on." I heard him say.

"Really?" I decided to go and check. It was true; most of the people on that group chat are offline. Usually there are some people talking on the chat, talking about various things but now, it was bare. "You're right. I just checked it out. What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was about to post a new chapter."

"Oh? An update?" I asked excitedly.

"You sound happy," I heard him laugh again; my heart nearly dropped.

"Of course I am! I haven't read your works for a while now."

"Is that so? Well, you're going to read one pretty soon," He said. "I posted it now. I should be available now."

"Hold on, I'll check," I said and refreshed the page. I immediately smiled as soon as I saw his story on the recently updated section. I immediately clicked on it and read it.

"You're ignoring me now," He whined.

"I am not! I'm just reading."

"Want me to read it out loud for you?" My heart skipped.

"But it's quite long," I said.

"It's nothing as long as it's for you." I felt my cheeks heating.

"There you go again. Don't flirt with me Akashi-kun!"

"But it's true," He laughed with an amused tone. "Want me to read it or not?"

"But I don't want to bother you."

"It is not a bother, besides I'd rather do it than have you ignoring me"

"It's not ignoring, it's called reading in silence," I sighed. "But if you want to do it so much, then go ahead."

"With pleasure," Akashi chuckled on the other end of the line before he cleared his throat and started reading. As he read the story, I was immediately hooked. Akashi's silky soft voice was like music to my ears and as he read the passages, my mind wandered in its own imaginary world, depicting each word Akashi said. It was so pleasant, the way his voice seemed to lull me to sleep. It was undeniable how good he sounded, and I was so immersed in the story, that once it stopped, I was in a daze; I couldn't seem to muster any words.

"Tetsuya, are you still there?" He asked. I was pulled back from my stupor when he called out.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm here," I answered, trying to keep the tone of my voice normal.

"It's not good is it? I'm sorry I have you sit and listened to my horrible story. I think I messed up with the narration too," His voice was laced with disappointment.

"No! That's not it!" I said. "I like it a lot Akashi-kun!"

"Really?" I heard him ask. His voice sounded a little hopeful.

"Of course it is. It's really good and…" I trailed, my cheeks were heating up. "…I like listening to the sound of your voice…"

I didn't hear a reply from the other line, and for a second, I became nervous. What if I said something weird-

"Thank you, Tetsuya," He replied, his voice almost above a whisper.

"You should be a voice actor," I said teasingly, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"I don't think I am befitting for that role," Akashi chuckled, making my cheeks heat up once again.

"You definitely are. Your voice is really smoothing. I wouldn't be surprised if you really were a voice actor."

"You flatter me too much Tetsuya," There was a pause. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied with a faint smile on my lips.

For the rest of the afternoon, I spent my time talking with Akashi and every second that passed, I became really comfortable talking to him. Despite all of the teasing that caused me to blush, it was really fun to talk to Akashi. Even if I was alone in my room, I never felt lonely. It was as if we were together, not separated by screens thousands of miles away from each other.

"Tetsuya..." He spoke slowly and a bit deeper this time.

"What is it Akashi-kun?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal. My chest was beating loudly again, but there was something different the way he said my name, as if there was more he'd like to say.

Akashi didn't reply for a minute, making me a little nervous, but I heard him sigh on the other line. "Tetsuya I think I-" A knock on the door interrupted him midsentence, and the tension in the air disappeared.

"Ah, sorry Akashi-kun, I have to get the door. I'll be right back," I said and hurriedly took off my headphones to answer the door. I was a little surprised when I saw it was my mother.

"Tetsuya! Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

"No, I was just talking to a friend," I said.

"A friend?" My mother was curious; after all, I hardly spoke about my friends. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, mother." I let her come in, and out of curiosity, she went to my table and checked my laptop.

"So this is the reason why you're more cheerful lately. Maria told me," She explained before looking back at the computer. "Is this still on?" I felt my heart skip a little.

"Yes, unless he hung up," I put on my headphones to check.

"I'm still here," I smiled. "Is that your mother?"

"Yes, it's her," I replied to him.

"Let me say hi."

"You sure?" That was surprising.

"Yes I am." I only sighed, taking off my headphones and giving it to my mother. She gave a self-assuring smile before putting it on. They spoke, but I could only hear my mother's reply, so I sat down on my bed waiting for them to finish.

"It's really nice to know you Seijuurou-kun, please take care of Tetsuya for us alright?"

"…" I sighed. I wished I could hear their conversation.

"Alright, I'll give this back to Tetsuya now," She took of the headphones and handed them to me. I stood up and took it. "We'll be waiting downstairs. I'll give you time to say goodbye to him but be quick. Don't flirt too much alright?"

I blushed instantly at her words and hoped that Akashi didn't hear her. "I'm not! We're just friends!" That came out a bit more defensive than I thought.

"I know. I love you, sweetheart. Come down okay?" She said before she left my room.

I put the headphones on, my cheeks still flushed, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think my mother could be so embarrassing."

"She's a nice lady. I can tell she's really doing her best for you."

"I know. I'm very grateful," I said with a smile on my lips.

"Now you should go down and eat with them."

"Alright, but weren't you going to say something? I feel like it was very important."

"No, it's not that important. Let's end this call for now. Besides, I'll have to go sleep soon since it's late here."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Good day Tetsuya, and have a good meal."

"Thank you. Good night as well Akashi-kun, sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I heard him chuckle on the other line.

"I won't, and before I end this call. I'd like to say that I really like your voice. Good day again, and it was nice talking to you." Akashi ended the call before I could reply, and I could only sigh. I wanted to talk to him more, but the difference in time zones made it feel impossible.

I turned off the laptop and closed it before I head downstairs. But there was a nagging feeling in my chest whenever I thought about Akashi and what he was going to say. It was probably more important than he had let on, but as I ate my breakfast, I had to fight my flushing cheeks as I thought back to his compliment.

"Why does he keep doing this to me…"

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading. To those who like this fic, thank you very much and to the reviews I haven't replied, I'm very sorry, I'll try to reply as much as I could. Well anyway, thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until the next one. (I'm not sure when XD but stay tuned)

**_Love lots, Shiori 3_**


End file.
